


The Graveyard Shift

by HummeIAnders0n



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coworkers - Freeform, Cute, Cute Ending, Dantana, Diners, Fluff, Glee Season 5, Klaine, M/M, Mutual Pining, New York City, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Pining, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummeIAnders0n/pseuds/HummeIAnders0n
Summary: Oneshot. Blaine thought that crushes were a silly high school thing that would go away once he got to New York. When he gets a job at the Spotlight Diner and meets Kurt on the graveyard shift, he realises just how wrong he was.Romantic Klaine. Mentions of Dantana. AU/not canon compliant. Roughly set in season 5.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Dani/Santana Lopez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Glee





	The Graveyard Shift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all! So this is another old fic of mine- I published the original version of The Graveyard Shift back in 2013 on FanFiction.net, and the idea has always stuck with me, but I decided to revamp it and post it here, since I feel like my writing style has changed a lot since I was fifteen. It's also around ~3000 words longer, as a bonus!
> 
> Sam and Tina are mentioned, but don't appear. The characters present are Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Santana and Dani. This fic is completely AU (with some canon elements) and not canon compliant. Set in roughly season 5.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new (and hopefully improved!) version of The Graveyard Shift! :)

Blaine glanced across the diner as he headed towards the kitchen, precariously balancing a stack of dirty plates in his arms. He caught sight of Kurt taking an order, his tongue poking out of his mouth slightly as he scribbled it down, nodding slightly before raising his head to smile at the next member of the party of five, encouraging them to go on. He was so preoccupied with staring at Kurt that he almost walked straight into one of the other waiters heading out of the kitchen, his arms laden down with plates of steaming food for a table of guests. 

“S-sorry,” he stammered, jumping backwards, almost losing control of the dishes in his own grasp, just managing to shift his weight in time to stop them crashing to the ground. The other waiter simply rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued on to his section, plates still expertly balanced. Blaine stayed still for a moment, watching after him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, cursing himself for being so awkward. He tore his gaze away and made to turn into the kitchen, when Kurt appeared at his side. 

“Need a hand?” he asked cheerfully, a bright smile on his face. Blaine simply blinked in response, words failing. Kurt quirked a playful eyebrow, and leaned over to take one of the plates from Blaine’s arms, his fingers brushing against his forearm as he did so, causing tiny electric sparks to erupt on Blaine’s skin. Kurt pushed the kitchen door open with his free hand and gestured for Blaine to go ahead with a dramatic flourish, a teasing smile still on his face. Blaine flushed and scurried inside, managing to squeak a pitchy “thank you!” as he passed by, close enough in the small doorway for their bodies to brush together as he did. He heard the door swinging closed behind him, and Kurt’s musical voice calling out the order he had just taken, placing the ticket high up where the chefs could see it.

He couldn’t believe he had messed up his opportunity to talk to Kurt so badly. He had been trying to get a moment alone with him for weeks, to ask him for coffee maybe, or a movie, if he preferred, or he had heard that the ice skating rink at Bryant Park was supposed to be fun, if that was more Kurt’s thing. Essentially, he just wanted to ask Kurt out somehow, but they were always surrounded by coworkers, or one of them would be called away to take an order or do a performance, or- worst of all, in Blaine’s opinion- he would lose his nerve and back out at the last second, settling for mundane small talk instead, too afraid of rejection to take the leap. 

* * *

He couldn’t quite explain what it was about Kurt that he found so compelling. All he knew was that he was fascinated by him, every inch of him, from his patent leather shoes to the perfect swoop of his coiffed hair. He had first noticed him on his second day at the diner, during an opening shift. He had been scurrying along behind Rachel, the waitress he was shadowing for the day, trying to keep up as she talked a mile a minute about break times and performance schedules and daily specials and everything else that needed to be done before the diner opened that morning when the bell on the door had tinkled softly. They had both instinctively looked up, Rachel’s face breaking into a grin as she recognised the tall, slender boy stepping through the doorway. 

“Hi Kurt!” she called, “there’s coffee in the pot!”

The boy- Kurt- had waved one hand in acknowledgement, before he noticed Blaine standing there, hovering awkwardly with a condiment basket in his hands. He smiled politely, and Blaine thought he might have introduced himself, but Rachel had already turned back to him, giving rapid-fire instructions on how to correctly bus a table. By the time his head had stopped spinning at the intensity of Rachel’s directions and he had a chance to look up again, Kurt had disappeared into the kitchen, presumably to grab some coffee before they were hit with the breakfast rush.

* * *

Blaine had spent his next few shifts at the diner staring longingly at Kurt from a distance whenever he had the opportunity. It was pathetic, really. He didn’t know anything about him other than that his name was Kurt and he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen (quite possibly the most beautiful man to exist, he thought), but here he was, daydreaming about him every chance he got. He had thought he was being subtle, until one of the other waitresses, a Latina girl whose name tag said  _ Santana  _ sidled up to him right after closing one night, mischievous light dancing behind her eyes and a smirk on her face. 

“So, you’ve got it bad for Hummel, huh new kid?” she had murmured, leaning in and elbowing Blaine in the ribs. Blaine had promptly dropped the stack of menus in his hands and turned to look at her, his eyes wide in alarm, mouth gaping as he tried to think of a plausible excuse. 

“W-what? No, I just… I was watching how he sets out the silverware,” he finished lamely. Santana raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow, the look on her face clearly screaming  _ are you kidding me? _

Blaine had blushed in response, ducking his head as the heat rose up his neck, his cheeks flooding a dusty rose pink colour. That was a dumb thing to say, even for him. But he couldn’t just  _ admit  _ that he had a crush on Kurt- first off, he hardly knew him, and secondly, he was so sure he had left  _ crushes  _ behind in high school. New York was supposed to be a new start, a new Blaine- confident, cool, collected- and up ‘til now he thought he had managed it, finally. But there was something about Kurt that reduced him back to his high school self, the same boy who once spilled coffee all over his much older crush, Jeremiah, and left the coffee shop without a word, too mortified to even look at him again (although, he conceded, that was probably for the best). 

He sighed under Santana’s expectant gaze, suddenly very interested at a tiny spot on the table in front of him, scratching at it with his fingernail before he turned to look up at her through his long lashes. 

“Fine,” he mumbled in a low voice, “ maybe I think he’s nice to look at. But that’s all,” he added defensively, turning his attention back to the spot. Santana scoffed from her place next to him.

“Oh sure,” she drawled, pointing a manicured nail at the menus now littering the floor, “and you didn’t just drop menus all over the floor because I caught you staring at him.”

“You just surprised me, that’s all!” Blaine tried to defend himself, his blush impossibly hotter, and his palms beginning to sweat. Santana had smirked in response and replied with a sarcastic “mmhmm”, sauntering towards the restaurant door and out into the busy street below, her red and white uniform standing out clearly even in the crowds of people. Blaine watched after her, biting his lip and wondering whether she was on his side or not. He hoped she was- something told him Santana was not someone he should cross.

* * *

Another agonisingly long week passed before Blaine finally had his opportunity to talk to Kurt. He had completed all of his training, and was now considered a fully fledged member of the waitstaff, despite the fact that he still found it difficult to carry more than two plates at once (one of the other waiters boasted  _ six  _ as his personal record, and really, how had he ever managed that? As far as Blaine was concerned, he had two hands, and so he could only safely carry two plates). As a reward for completing his probation period, he was scheduled for the infamous graveyard shift, meaning that he would have to come in at closing and stay overnight to clean and stock the restaurant, passing the openers on his way out. Rachel had looked at him sympathetically when she noticed his name on the rota, and explained that everyone did at least one overnight shift a month, to keep things fair. He had grumbled about it a little as he walked towards the diner that evening, already knowing that this would mess up his sleep schedule for the week. He changed his mind, however, as soon as he walked through the door and saw Kurt leaning against the counter, laughing with Santana, the latter preparing to leave for the night. They had looked up as he walked through the door, the telltale jingle of the bell giving him away, and Santana shot him a sneaky smile as she walked towards the door, leaving Kurt alone at the counter with a parting wave. 

“Have fun,” she murmured as she passed by Blaine, disappearing through the door before he even had a chance to react. He looked up to find Kurt smiling warmly at him, his heart stopping for just a second, then working in overdrive as though to make up for it, beating erratically against his chest.

“Good evening,” Kurt started cheerfully, “welcome to the graveyard shift! You’re the new guy, right?”

Blaine nodded in response, willing himself not to blush.

“Um, yeah, yeah, I just finished my probation,” he explained, eyes darting all around the restaurant, trying to avoid Kurt’s gaze. Kurt nodded knowingly and pushed up off the counter. 

“Nice,” he said appreciatively, “and you’re still here. That counts for something, huh?”

Blaine had chuckled awkwardly, still hesitating by the door. Kurt waited for a second, before realising he wasn’t going to get a more substantial response.

“So, it’s just you and me tonight,” he began, Blaine’s stomach flipping, “and it’s probably going to be a long night. Why don’t you go get yourself ready, and then start with cleaning the tables?”

Blaine had nodded, blinking rapidly, and started towards the kitchen to get rid of his coat and bag and grab a rag. 

When he emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later he found Kurt polishing the steel railings on the staircase. He headed towards a table, a clean rag and spray bottle of sanitiser in hand, and started cleaning, oblivious to Kurt watching him with a curious smile.

“So, new guy,” he called, startling Blaine and causing him to spray sanitiser everywhere, evaporating quickly into the air, “do you have a name?”

Blaine had looked up to meet his eyes, nervously wringing the rag in his hands, twisting it every which way. 

“Um, y-yes, I do,” he answered, glancing down at the tiled floor- it desperately needed mopping, he had noticed, he would have to do that later. Kurt watched him, partly confused, and partly amused. He really was adorable, he mused, and it was so painfully obvious that he was fresh out of high school and that this was his first job that it was almost endearing. 

“And it is…?” he asked, waiting expectantly. Blaine blushed to the roots of his hair, wishing the ground would open up underneath him. He swallowed hard before he answered, eyes darting up to Kurt.

“Oh. Um, it’s Blaine,” he managed, “Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt had smiled, turning back to busy himself with polishing the railings, trying to contain his amusement.

“Well, Blaine Anderson, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Kurt Hummel.”

* * *

If Blaine thought he had it bad for Kurt before, then he obviously hadn’t considered the impact spending an entire night with him would have on his feelings. He had fallen impossibly harder for his coworker, especially now that Kurt knew that he existed, and made an effort to be friendly to him. They weren’t friends, per se, not really- but they always greeted each other, and smiled when they caught the other’s eye, and it always made Blaine’s heart race. He had settled into life at the diner well- he and Santana had struck up a kind-of friendship that mostly consisted of her making kissy faces at him when Kurt wasn’t looking and him blushing in response, and Rachel had practically combusted with excitement after he had finally given his first performance, rushing to him and rhyming off duet ideas before he even knew what was happening, so he guessed they were sort-of friends too. He was good with the customers too, and his performances always received rapturous applause- but if he was clumsy every now and then when Kurt was around, well, he put that down to being new and still learning the ropes.

Life in New York in general was going pretty well for Blaine, actually. He was actually enjoying his classes at NYU, and had become fast friends with his dorm-mate Sam, and a girl named Tina from his Musical Theatre class. New York didn’t seem so intimidating any more- the bustling streets were welcoming instead of scary now that he knew his way around, and taking the subway was just part of his routine now. Overall, Blaine Anderson was doing pretty good. Better than he expected, really. The only missing piece of the puzzle was figuring out just what to do about his all-consuming crush on Kurt. He had decided he had to make his move- but thinking it was one thing, and doing it was something entirely different.

* * *

He finally had his chance one night in March, four months after he had started his job at the diner, when he found himself once again on the graveyard shift with Kurt. He had been on the graveyard shift a few times since that first fateful night, but never with Kurt- he had pleaded to Gunther about early classes that semester, and the manager had grudgingly agreed to only schedule him for day shifts for a while. But there he was when Blaine arrived that night, talking and laughing with Dani, one of the other waitresses, and- Blaine had recently found out- Santana’s girlfriend. Santana had also revealed that Kurt was one of her roommates- Rachel being the other- on their shared break one afternoon, conveniently right as Blaine had taken a bite of his sandwich. She had looked thoroughly unimpressed as she whacked him on the back and shoved a bottle of water towards him, rolling her eyes as he looked at her sheepishly. 

Kurt smiled in greeting and waved Blaine over, Dani turning to look at him with a smile.

“Hey Blaine, long time no see. You know Dani, right? She’s spending the night with us,” Blaine shivered at the word  _ ‘us’ _ , “so maybe we’ll get out of here at a decent time. For her sake, she’d better hope we do.” He flashed a teasing smile at Dani as she rolled her eyes, swatting at Kurt as he laughed and dived just out of reach.

“Blaine, do you want to come join me in the kitchen? There’s a ton of stuff to do in there, so we should probably start there,” Kurt offered, studying Blaine intently. Blaine felt his stomach swooping in the way it always did around Kurt, and he nodded jerkily.

“Yeah, sure,” he breathed, “I’ll just- just get rid of my stuff and I’ll be right there.”

* * *

Blaine walked into the kitchen area, peering around for Kurt, and saw him standing by the huge, industrial sinks, surrounded by stacks of dishes. Kurt smiled and beckoned him over, and he stumbled over his own feet in his haste to get moving. 

“Hey, so apparently they got totally slammed right before closing tonight,” Kurt started conversationally, “a lot of theatre-goers, I think, so all of these dishes need to be done. I was thinkingggg,” he dragged out the last syllable, “they say many hands make light work, so do you want to tackle this together? Aside from this there isn’t too much to do in here except stocking up the chilled stuff. I think Dani has things handled out there for now.”

“S-sure,” Blaine nodded, moving closer so he and Kurt were practically shoulder to shoulder, grabbing a plate and a sponge and setting to work.

The two boys worked in tandem for a while, making light conversation, until the stack of clean and drying dishes began to rival the tower of dirty dishes. Kurt nudged Blaine gently in the side, nodding at the clean plates.

“Do you think you could put those over there?” he pointed, “it gives us a little more space.”

Blaine obliged, his skin on fire where Kurt had touched him. He grabbed a small stack of plates and turned to carry them towards the shelving unit where they belonged. He turned back to look at Kurt for a second, when he felt his knees colliding with something. Blaine watched in horror as an abandoned mop bucket full of dirty water swayed precariously on two wheels before it tipped over, the contents spilling everywhere. In his panic, the stack of plates in his hand slipped and went crashing to the floor, shattering on impact with a cacophonic  _ SMASH _ . He winced and slowly turned to face Kurt, face aflame once more as he caught sight of the other boy’s gaping mouth and wide eyes.

“I am soooo sorry,” he grovelled, “I didn’t see it, I don’t know what happened.”

Kurt strode towards him, splashing through the water still seeping across the floor, and knelt down to pick up the soapy shards of china. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he sighed, eyebrows drawn together, “look, why don’t you go help Dani? She’s filling the salt shakers. I’ll take care of this.”

Blaine made to protest, but was too mortified to speak, instead nodding quickly and flushing as he all but ran out of the kitchen area, slipping slightly on the wet tile and  _ hoping  _ Kurt hadn’t noticed. He walked over to the table Dani was occupying, his shoes squeaking and squelching on the tile and the bottom of his pant legs dripping wet. Dani looked up at the noise, and raised a questioning eyebrow, saying nothing.

“I’m here to help you with the salt shakers,” he muttered, and she nodded, gesturing to the seat across from her. Blaine dropped into it heavily with a pitiful sigh, and craned his neck to watch Kurt in the kitchen, mopping up his mess with a frown. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Dani asked in a low voice, snapping Blaine out of his self-piteous thoughts, jerking her head towards the kitchen. Blaine’s eyes widened and he fumbled with the salt shaker he had just pulled towards himself. 

“What? No, I-I… no, I don’t, of course not,” he babbled, resolutely staring at the salt shaker as he popped off the cap. 

“Oh, come on,” Dani groaned, rolling her eyes, “cut the crap. I see the way you look at him. Plus,” she added, meeting Blaine’s wide eyes, “Santana and I talk, you know. Kind of comes with the whole girlfriend territory.” 

Blaine didn’t answer, simply stared at her with those wide hazel eyes, the streetlight from outside reflected in them making them shiny and bright. He had all but admitted his crush to Santana, he supposed, so he couldn’t exactly deny it to her girlfriend, but that didn’t mean he was going to admit it either.

“Why haven’t you asked him out yet?” Dani pressed, setting aside one salt shaker and reaching for another. Blaine sighed and shrugged, looking miserable.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “I want to. I really, really want to. But… I hardly know him. And besides, he wouldn’t want me, right? I mean, look at him. He’s like, some kind of angel, or a Greek god, or something. And I’m just some clumsy freshman who can’t even wash dishes without almost flooding the diner.”

“Um, that’s as may be,” Dani argued, “but you’re also  _ hot _ , Blaine. And that’s coming from me. And I should add that my  _ girlfriend  _ thinks so too. And,” she paused as Blaine began shaking his head in disbelief, before adding the last part in a low, teasing, sing-song voice, “so does Kurt.”

Blaine froze, eyes flying to Dani’s. Had he heard her right? She hadn’t just said that Kurt found him hot, right? There was no way.

“W-what?” he asked, sure that he was hearing things. That was it, he thought, he wanted to be with Kurt so badly that he was just making things up in his head. But to his surprise, Dani nodded and grinned, her dark eyes twinkling as though she had just revealed a huge secret.

“He- what? He thinks I’m… no. There’s no way,” Blaine argued, “I… I mean, I’m short, and I-I wear too much hairgel, and I guess my eyebrows are a weird shape, and-”

“And he doesn’t care!” Dani interrupted, “because he thinks you’re hot anyway. You didn’t hear this from me, but apparently you’ve been the talk of the Bushwick loft for weeks. I think Santana would have gone crazy if she didn’t like you so much.”

Blaine swallowed hard, the wheels in his head turning over and over, trying to make sense of everything Dani was saying. Hearing that Kurt potentially felt the same way about him was overwhelming, and it made his head spin, but it also made his stomach bubble with excitement.

“Blaine, I’m going to send you back into the kitchen now,” Dani instructed, sighing good naturedly, a small smile playing on her lips, “and I’ll act like I’m not here, and I want you to make your move. And then I want a full report on your success tomorrow, or I will find you and slap you in the face with a dirty rag. And you know they’re not hard to find around here,” she ended with a warning tone, raising an eyebrow and waggling a finger at him. He smiled back at her, a giggle bubbling in his throat despite himself.

“Go on,” Dani encouraged, “get in there. And don’t come back until you’ve at least made first base!”

Blaine blushed a dark scarlet, but stood up, glancing hesitantly back at Dani as he trudged towards the kitchen, feeling only slightly spurred on by her enthusiastic thumbs up. 

* * *

Kurt looked up as Blaine appeared in the kitchen doorway, hovering awkwardly, his stomach twisting and his mouth dry.   
“You’re back,” Kurt stated, his cool blue eyes giving nothing away as he turned his attention back to the dishes. 

“I’m back,” Blaine affirmed, “that is- if that’s okay?”

Kurt shrugged and nodded, looking at him with a small smile as he scrubbed at a plate.

“Sure. Just don’t drop any more plates. Gunther will definitely notice and I don’t want them taken out of my paycheque. And watch out for stray mop buckets.”

Blaine chuckled, relieved that Kurt didn’t seem to be mad at him, and joined him at the sinks, looking over at him with an adoring smile when he was sure the taller boy wasn’t looking. He really was beautiful, his pale skin like marble and his blue eyes piercing, his face sharp and angular with high cheekbones and a perfectly sloping nose and a jawline that could cut glass. His chestnut hair was always perfectly styled into that same swooping signature coiff- how he got it to stay in place all day, Blaine had no idea. He had to empty practically an entire bottle of gel onto his hair every day just to tame it into looking somewhat presentable, and here was Kurt with his effortlessly perfect updo. It was unfair just how beautiful the other boy was.

Blaine looked away quickly as Kurt glanced sideways at him, reaching for another plate. 

“So,” Kurt started, breaking the silence, “how are you enjoying things here at Spotlight? We haven’t really had a chance to talk  _ properly _ since that first graveyard shift.”

“I think it’s great here,” Blaine responded, probably too quickly, cursing himself for being so eager, “the job’s good, and it pays well enough. The customers are mostly nice, and I really like being able to perform too. Plus, I, um- I really like everyone here,” he finished lamely, ducking away to hide his blush.  _ God _ , he had it  _ bad _ . 

“Well, you’re certainly a performer. Your solos are breathtaking,” Kurt complimented nonchalantly without looking up from the dishes, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you left for Broadway sooner rather than later.”

Blaine’s face flushed impossibly redder, Kurt’s words taking his own breath away. He tried to thank him, but found himself totally tongue-tied. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find something to say.

When words came, they were quite different to what he originally intended to say.

“I, uh. Listen Kurt, would you maybe… would you maybe want to go get some coffee when we’re done?”

Kurt stilled, plate freezing in his hands, as he looked up at Blaine, a surprised look on his face as his long eyelashes fluttered slowly. Blaine stared at him worriedly, his golden eyes open and earnest, holding his breath as he waited for his answer.

“C-coffee?” Kurt breathed, “like… like, all three of us?” he asked, voice careful, eyes searching Blaine’s as though trying to peer into his soul.

“Well, I was kind of hoping that it could be just you and me?” Blaine answered, making it a question, voice brimming with hope. Kurt swallowed delicately, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

“So… this is a date, and not just a… a friendly gathering?” Kurt clarified, shaking the water off of his hands and reaching for a paper towel without breaking eye contact with Blaine. Blaine exhaled deeply and nodded jerkily.

“Yes,” he confirmed, “yes, it’s a date. I’m asking you on a date.”

There were a few seconds of weighted silence, in which Blaine thought he was going to pass out, but after what felt like years Kurt nodded slowly, a tiny smile growing and growing until it had taken over his face. 

“Well in that case, my answer is yes,” he replied softly, still smiling, his eyes soft as he looked at Blaine, moving almost imperceptibly closer and closer.

“R-really?” Blaine stammered, watching Kurt drawing closer, eyes darting down to his lips, pale pink and so close that he could lean over and close the gap if he wanted to…

“Really,” Kurt affirmed, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to ask you that, or for you to ask me that, I guess. I’ve kind of had this…  _ thing  _ for you since that first graveyard shift,” he admitted, chuckling under his breath, and he was so close Blaine could feel it, “you were just so  _ cute _ . It was inevitable.”

Blaine’s breath hitched at the admission, and without thinking he leaned up, closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to Kurt’s in a soft, searing kiss. He gently cupped Kurt’s jaw with one hand, the other coming to rest somewhere against his chest. He felt one of Kurt’s arms snaking around his body, hand gripping the back of his shirt and pulling him closer, the other hand squeezing his hip tightly, as though trying to keep them grounded. Blaine certainly felt like he might float away otherwise, and his heart raced as he wondered if Kurt might feel the same. 

Kurt pulled away first, resting his forehead against Blaine’s and letting out a high, breathy laugh, disbelief in his eyes.

“Well,” he started shyly, “that was even better than I expected.”

Blaine laughed and captured his lips in another chaste kiss, then another, and another, and then one last, long kiss that left Blaine’s head spinning. He smiled sheepishly at Kurt as he pulled away, before his eyes widened in horrified realisation. 

“Kurt!” he hissed, “we just kissed  _ at work  _ right under the security cameras!” 

Kurt laughed in response and looked up at the security camera, aiming a cheerful wave in its general direction as Blaine twisted around to look up too.

“What if Gunther comes after us?” Blaine asked, biting his lip in worry, eyebrows knitting together with concern. Kurt only shrugged, mirthful laughter sparkling in his eyes.

“It was worth it,” he admitted, his face breaking into a wide, toothy smile that Blaine couldn’t help but mirror. He glanced back up at the security camera, then shrugged.

“Ah, screw it,” he muttered, pulling Kurt in for one more kiss, soft and sweet and full of promise.

* * *

Later that morning, as the openers were beginning to arrive for their shift, Kurt and Blaine walked through the diner towards the door, their hands brushing, exchanging small smiles. They had managed to tear themselves away from each other after that last kiss, and gone back to work, talking and laughing and teasing until all of the dishes were done, working their way through all of the jobs that needed done in the kitchen and the dining area. True to her word, Dani stayed silent, acting like she wasn’t in the room- not that either boy would have even noticed, anyway. 

As they came to the door, Kurt pulled it open, looking at Blaine with a soft smile.

“After you,” he nodded towards it, smiling at the familiar flush in Blaine’s cheeks as he stepped through the door. Blaine turned and, being bold for once, held out his hand to Kurt, which he took gratefully, slipping his soft, slender hand into his with a smile. Blaine glanced over his shoulder into the diner just in time to see Dani hanging up her apron. She winked at him and gave him a discreet thumbs-up behind Kurt’s back, mouthing “you’re safe!”. He grinned back and turned back to Kurt, swinging their hands between them as they set off towards the nearest coffee shop, heart swelling as Kurt squeezed his hand gently. 

* * *

When Gunther reprimanded them both the next day for inappropriate conduct during working hours, they agreed that it was still worth it, even when Rachel hit them with a barrage of questions, and Santana took every opportunity to make crude jokes, and Dani smugly told everyone that she was responsible for “Klaine”. It was still worth it. It would always be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
